User blog:Ericmoro/Wikia Brings Comic-Con To You
A few weeks back, I reached out to you – the community – to find out if anyone was attending this year’s San Diego Comic-Con . And while I received some “yes” replies, the majority of you answered “no” (and were pretty bummed about it). Well, turn that frown upside down because Wikia has found a way to bring you all the fun and excitement we have planned for the show, and you won’t have to leave the comfort of your own home. What follows is info for both remote and onsite participation... On Thursday, July 12, Wikia is partnering with the Los Angeles Times’ Hero Complex to throw a Comic-Con party like no other. It’s our way of thanking you for: a) being such a kick-ass community; and, b) representing your wiki at the world’s largest pop culture event. Aside from a few special treats we have planned that I can’t reveal just yet, the highlight of our party will be a trivia showdown to test your pop culture knowledge with questions covering comic books, movies, TV shows and everything in between. Prizes, frivolity and a good time will be had by all. We have a ton of prizes and SWAG we're excited to give out including t-shirts, stuff from your favorite franchise, tickets to Hero Complex's Film Festival and a grand prize of a special one-year pass to see all films at your local IMAX theater! A bunch of other prizes will be given out, too, but you'll have to join us to find out. Be sure to RSVP for our party so you can get in on all the action. (And, yes... you must be 21+ years or older to attend in San Diego. Sorry, venue rules, not ours.) '''And if you’re not attending the convention, don’t worry. '''You can participate LIVE via chat on our Comic-Con Wiki during the party. The trivia contest will take place Thursday, July 12 from 7:00pm-9:30pm PST. Mark your calendars and leave us a comment below so we know that you plan to join us for all the fun. We have reserved prizes especially for those who participate remotely. You won’t be left out! Last but not least, throughout the four days of the Con, Wikia representatives (me included) will be holding special “meet-ups” at various locations around the convention center. These “meet-ups” are meant to provide you with: * a wireless hotspot so you can update your wikis with all the latest info you glean from the show; * an opportunity for Wikia staff to see the cool stuff you’re creating and help promote it throughout our larger network, getting as many eyeballs on your content as possible; and * a place to escape the craziness of the convention, grab a drink of water and simply take a load off. Specifics on this are also forthcoming, but first we need to know if you’ll be there. So RSVP now. To recap: RSVP for Wikia’s Comic-Con party and trivia showdown; if you’re not going to Comic-Con, clear your schedule on Thursday, July 12 from 7:00pm-10:00pm PST so you can participate online in our trivia showdown (further instructions forthcoming); participate in our on-site “meet-ups” by RSVPing your attendance at the show. Category:Blog posts